Blissful Night
by M'lisss
Summary: Haku takes a day off of work to see what was bothering Lily, only to be in a pleasant surprise. Made some changes so you can tell the POV's!


Blissful Night

I stared at her, her shining silver hair held up in a ponytail with a black ribbon that had one single big stripe of purple in the middle of each part. It didn't exactly match with her outfit since she had a white shirt on with blue jeans. My outfit was a little bit flashier though. I still had jeans on but they were black and my yellow shirt had a collar that showed off my boobs a bit, but not too much. We were sitting in class next to each other in the middle of a test that Professor Kagamine had handed out to us. Even in my last year of college I was still confused as to how someone younger than me, was my professor.

I sighed and Haku turned her head towards me. I quickly looked at my paper even though I didn't need too since it was complete.

A note then appeared on my desk. It was on a sticky note, god I love how Haku can be so stealthy when needed. On the note it said, "What's up? Do you need anything?" I looked at her and shook my head. Slightly regretting that. After class Haku would go to work and I know I shouldn't hold her up, but I just didn't want her to go and she wasn't exactly free after work either since she was always so exhausted. I sighed again and closed my eyes. Even though we lived in the same dorm room we never really got to hang out. I'd go straight to the room, occasionally buying food and such on the way and do my homework and then I'd hang out and eventually fall asleep while reading a book. It was never my favorite thing to do, but we don't have a T.V since we can't afford to pay extra to help with the electricity bill.

I always woke up to find Haku passed out, head on the desk. Every time she finished her homework she would immediately fall asleep. I would always pick her up and put her on the lower bed of the bunk and then climb to the top to sleep. Rarely did I ever get a chance to hang out with her and have fun.

I sighed again and opened my eyes to find another note on the desk, "Hey, I don't have work today, if you don't have anything planned, do you want to go somewhere?" I blushed at the sudden thought of Haku holding my arm. I immediately shook the thought out of my head. I put my hand on her table and gave her a thumbs up.

(Haku's POV)

I stared at the hand that appeared on my desk and saw it turn into a thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile. It'll be the first time in months that I got to go on a date with Lily instead of going to work. Hey, it's a date as long as you think it is, no matter if it's one sided or not.

I kept smiling then heard another sigh escape Lily's lips. I looked over at her but instead of seeing Lily look disappointed, she was smiling with her eyes closed obviously thinking of something nice. Unlike me, Lily's rather easy to read you rarely ever need to try to tell what she was thinking. She was always such an open book, saying whatever came to mind, not caring if she made a bad impression or not. This is what I love about her, she was so honest, of course I knew Lily had a few secrets to hide, but who doesn't?

What the hard part about her is figuring out what she was thinking when she never said anything, especially in moments like this where she seemed to be in pure bliss. Of course it worries me when she won't say why she was upset and all I can guess during those times that she had just dumped someone who reacted violently and/or said some mean words. Which of course, never hurt her, just really pissed her off but despite being bad at not saying anything when she's a tad bit upset, she's fun to hang around. She's always cracking jokes that were, to be completely honest, mostly perverted. Though lately it seems like Lily has had something on her mind. She would still crack jokes, but it was more here and there than 24/7 and once it reaches the here and there, everyone knows something's up. Though, it usually passes in about a day or two but that wasn't the case this time. It's been about a week and I definitely know something was bothering her. Maybe someone said something really mean to her and it finally got to her.

The only reason why I asked to get a day off was because I wanted to know what was on her mind but now that I think about it, I didn't exactly think it through, especially since I find it incredibly hard to ask her anything since I'm crushing on her. For some reason, I have the hardest time asking her the littlest of questions. I really hate this side of myself. I sighed quietly, looking forward to our little trip.

(Lily's POV)

I found myself sitting on a rollercoaster that was about to start, still in disbelief that the scaredy-cat Haku had really taken me to an amusement park, buuuut, there is a rather good plus to this. I looked at our entwined fingers, my hand being almost squeezed to death as Haku cowered in her seat. I put my elbow against the metal and leaned my cheek against my hand, smiling like an idiot. I'm sure people noticed but I just didn't give a damn. I have to make sure we go on the scariest rides next.

"Okay! Keep all hands and feet inside the car at all times, have fun and enjoy the ride!" And with that it jerked forward, making me hit the side of the headrest with the back of my head. Damn.. I can't move my head. I sighed, slightly annoyed as the ride took plenty of twists, turns, and 360's before coming to stop a bit to wait for another set of cars to start.

I have to admit it was pretty fun, despite being in an uncomfortable position. Alright! Time for the next one!

(Haku's POV)

I sighed as the last rollercoaster we were riding came to a stop. I let go of Lily's hand and saw that I had a death grip on her. It was night out and I was anxious to get to the ferris wheel before anyone else.

Immediately I grew excited, "Hey! Lily, can I pick the next ride?" Lily looked at me with a little disappointment in her eyes but still nodded. Great! As soon as we could get up, I immediately grabbed Lily's hand and ran to the next ride in the dim light. I stopped in front of the ferris wheel and took a few deep breaths while walking to get a spot in line before others with the same idea got here. I smiled as I saw the windows were mirrored. When we got inside the car I smiled, seeing the city lights. I stared out of the windows in front of Lily.

"Say, Lily, is there anything on your mind? You've seemed a bit.. Odd, lately, I'm kinda worried." I turned to look at Lily's reaction and saw her staring at me confused and then a small blush came to her face.

"Well… Nothing bad but… I don't know if it'll worry you." This came as a surprise, she usually didn't stall like this.

"Can you tell me? If it's something you think I'll get mad about, I won't." I stared at her in complete honesty but I was feeling a little hopeful.

"W-well I guess it cou-" She was interrupted as the ride came to a stop. Haku realized that they were at the top with most of the city lights in view. I looked at Lily and found that she was looking out the window with an amazed look on her face. I smiled and moved next to her. I put my hand on her cheek. Lily slowly turned her blushing face towards me, surprise written on her face.

(Lily's POV)

My face grew hot as I felt a gentle hand against my cheek. I slowly turned my head to face her, my heart pounding and butterflies swarming in my stomach. I put my hand on hers and closed my eyes, smiling slightly.

(Haku's POV)

I smiled knowing exactly what's been on Lily's mind now, seeing her smiling and leaning into my hand. I slowly leaned forward, closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. My face immediately grew hot when Lily started to kiss back. I broke away from the kiss and opened my eyes to see disappointment in Lily's eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I got up and straddled her lap and placed my hands gently on her cheeks.

Lily smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her once more, closing my eyes and savoring this blissful moment.

(Lily's POV)

I walked down the road, smiling like an idiot while holding Haku's hand. I looked down at a furiously blushing Haku and smiled, sneaking a kiss on the cheek while walking home.


End file.
